Midnight Special
by ksjf2012
Summary: Sequel! Sequel! Sequel! Its the sequel from my story, I'm not here to hurt you. I know alot of you liked it, and i got inspired. Slash! Enjoy!


There was that clicking noise in the back of my head again. Well, actually it wasn't the back of my head. It was coming from my right hear. My ear piece to be exact. I put my forehead in my left hand and tried to concentrate at the words on my open notebook. I was trying, obviously failing, to write up a report on my latest patient to give to Brad, but because of this stupid ear piece on my ear all I could think about was the clicking. I finally put my pen down and glanced up at the fairly empty café I had been sitting in for almost an hour. The waitress behind the counter was reading a pretty thick book, and the couple who came in a few minutes after me, were sitting practically on each other's lap. I frowned and sat back in my seat grabbing my almost empty black mug. As soon as I set the mug down, a voice sighed in my ear piece making me smile. _"You know I hate that." _I sighed out, grabbing my black pen, grateful for the clicking to be over with. Just as I put the pen to paper, the door to the café opened and the person walking in caught my attention.

The man was tall. He had black biker boots on, tight black skinny jeans, and a plain white shirt. There was a necklace hanging around his neck, but I couldn't make out what it was. He had shoulder length brown hair, and when he walked up to the counter, he flicked it out of his eyes. I heard him order a midnight special and dropped my pen fast. _"Take it easy champ. We're coming in."_ I frowned and looked out the window seeing two large figures moving towards the café. "Is this seat taken?" I jumped hearing a new voice right next to me and turned. I looked up to see the guy standing by the seat across from me pointing to it. I smiled small and shook my head. He took a seat putting a pair of keys on the table, sighing out. "What's a guy like you, sitting in this little café all by yourself?" I quickly closed my notebook and tapped it.

"Work. It's quiet and cozy in here." He nodded slowly and did the creepiest thing ever. He looked me up and down, and licked his lips. I swallowed hard, and looked to the door waiting for them to come in. "_Everyone wait." _I frowned and quickly grabbed my mug to hide the frown.

"So I'm gonna go out on a limb here and ask…that bathroom back there has a pretty wide stall. You wanna go fuck?" I spit my coffee out into the cup and set it down wiping my chin. He had a greasy smile on his face that made me queasy.

"No." He laughed and I wished the voice would come in my ear and tell everyone to move in.

"I guess I need to rephrase that. It wasn't a question." Very slyly he pulled out a gun from his jeans and put it on the table, pointing it at me. I swallowed hard looking down at it, but looked back up to his face. "Get up, and walk to the bathroom. I'll be right behind you." I sat motionless for only a few second before the gun got cocked. I stood up fast and looked to the barista who was busy making the guys drink. I turned away from him slowly walked towards the men's bathroom. I obviously wasn't going fast enough because my back was poked by the gun, and it made me tense up. I felt the switch blade knife in my pocket of my jeans, but wasn't going to chance it. I shoved the bathroom door open hard making it smack against the wall behind it, and tensed up. "Why don't you go up against that wall and face me?" I reluctantly did just as the ear piece went dead. Great. No communication. When I turned to face him, I had to hold back vomit. His dick was already out of his pants, and he was leaning against the sink counter, rubbing his cock. The gun was still pointed at me, but I had a feeling, he wasn't going to use it, even if I put up a fight. "Go ahead and…take off your shirt." I smirked glancing down and shook my head. "Hey idiot…I have a gun. I suggest you do what I say."

"And I have two really huge, pissed off, hungry wolves waiting outside that bathroom door ready to rip you apart, so I suggest you do what I say." I looked up in time to see him put the gun on the counter and rush towards me. A hand wrapped around my throat and my feet were off the ground as lifted me up against the wall. I closed my eyes groaning and raised a fist, hitting him hard in the face. He let me go, and stumbled backwards, just as the door was forced open. I rubbed over my neck and watched James, Will, Justin and finally Kendall walked in. I ignored the other three as they walked to the guy on the floor holding his face, and rushed to Kendall, giving him a dirty look. I made him stop walking, but he glanced over my head, smiling small. "What the hell was that about?" He looked down at me laughing quietly and put a hand on my face. I shoved it off hard and he frowned. He shimmied out of his black hooded leather jacket and gently handed it to me. I took it, pulling it on looking at the ground between us.

"I have faith in you. How long is it ogling to take for you to figure that out."

"Don't use something like this…a guy like that…" I pointed back at him and turned, looking at the guy with disgust. "To test my strength Kendall. Not when I'm not aware." I turned back to him, and just as I was about to open my mouth and yell at him some more, his hands were on my face and he pulled me into hi hard. He kissed me softly at first, but when I stopped fighting him on it, he became roe aggressive. I grabbed his sides, tugging on the plain white long sleeved shirt he had on, and melted. As quickly as the kiss came, it was gone, and I was left breathless. I turned to watch Kendall walk to the guy being held up by Justin and Will and leaned against the wall breathing out hard.

"Who told you about the midnight special?" Kendall stood in front of him and the guy chuckled glancing over Kendall's shoulder at me. I pushed off the wall and quickly walked next to Kendall who sighed out. "Who told you about it?"

"The same person who gave me my fangs, asshole. Now let me go before she comes and kills you. I was getting it for her and if I don't come back soon she'll send out someone to search for me." Kendall chuckled looking at me and I smiled but turned back to the guy.

"You have no idea what the midnight special is, do you?" He looked at me, and for a second stayed quiet. I thought he was going to stay quiet, but he spit on my face. I closed my eyes tensing up and heard him get hard in the face. Someone, probably Kendall, quickly wiped my face with a wet wash cloth and when I opened my eyes, I saw James standing above the guy, with his boot on his face. "Get off him for a minute James." He looked back at me, but did what I said and I moved down fast. I grabbed his shirt collar, lifted him a little and swung as hard as I could, hitting him in the nose with my fist. He fell back on the ground holding his face and I stood back up. "You either tell us who she is, or you don't. You'll live if you talk." He again remained quiet and I sighed turning to Kendall who was looking at me, leaning against the wall. I raised my eyebrows and he nodded looking to Will and Justin who smiled wide. I again looked down at the guy, and bent one last time. I pulled the knife out of my pocket and opened it up making him look at me. "Meet my wolves you pathetic piece of shit." I swiftly stabbed him in the shoulder, making him yell out. I pulled the knife out of his skin and stood up grabbing a napkin. I quickly ran the knife under some water, washing off his blood, and then dried it. When it was back in my pocket I sighed out turning to Kendall who was staring at me, with James next to him. He nodded towards the door and I walked to it, not looking back, even when the guy started to scream again. I walked to my table, grabbing all my books, notebooks and pens and shoved them in my black messenger bag. I p it over my shoulder and didn't even look back as Kendall's hand grasped my shoulder and he led me out.

When we were in his small two seat BMW, I threw my bag to the ground by my feet and put my elbow on the door biting at my nail. Kendall started the car, turned the heat on full blast and also turned the windshield wipers on, getting the little bit of rain off the window. We pulled out of the parking lot, slowly and stopped right at the red light, quiet. I swallowed hard hating how helpless I felt and closed my eyes when I felt a hand on my thigh. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I chuckled opening my eyes and turned to him.

"You said that last time you left me to fend for myself."

"First of all, you weren't by yourself. Carlos was there." I laughed louder, making him turn to me and frown.

"Kendall we had four leeches surrounding us. We barely got out of there alive."

"But you're…"

"Don't you dare say I'm stronger for it." He closed his mouth fast but I saw the smirk. I couldn't help but smirk back. I grabbed his hand on my thigh and turned to him kissing his knuckles. "I wish you would just turn me." He stepped on the gas, speeding through the green light and shook his head. "Can you imagine how much more useful I'd be? You wouldn't have to sit out in a car while I was the eyes and ears of the operation. I could be a benefactor."

"Logan…did we learn nothing from Twilight?" I threw my head back against the seat and groaned loudly. "I'm sorry baby. I like seeing you living and breathing. And no one else, in their right mind would do it, so don't even try to ask." I lifted my head and watched the town rush by as he sped through town, driving us home.

"I bet I could convince James." My thigh was pinched and I turned back to him, pouting. "I hate this Kendall. I want to do more."

"You're already doing too much. If its not working in a clinic for monsters, you're out on the streets fighting them…stabbing them in the shoulder…which fun side note…that was a major turn on." I shoved his hand off my thigh and he laughed.

"There is no way in hell you're getting lucky tonight. Oh and fun side note…I hate when you play with that stupid lighter. The clicking rings through my entire skull."

"You're feisty tonight."

"Fuck off." I turned back to face the front of the car, letting him laugh as he swerved through traffic.

To say that I caved in, when we got home, would be a sever understatement. While I tried to shove everything back in my bag, because it all fell out when I threw my bag in the car, Kendall walked to my side of the car and unbuckled me. I set the strap of my bag on my shoulder and started to climb out, but didn't get very far. He picked me up and made me wrap my legs around his waist. He kicked the car door shut and carried me up to the house in the rain, while I kissed him. I ran my hands through his wet hair as he rubbed his hands over my ass. He could barely keep me up and unlock the door, while trying to be as quiet as we possibly could, but we managed. We made it all the way upstairs, without begin heard. That is until he again, kicked the door, making it slam shut, and making the German Shepard sleeping in the room next door bark. We both ignored him as he threw me on the bed and kicked out of his shoes and I tossed my bag to the floor by the bed. I tore off his jacket on my body and watched with drool coming down my mouth as he peeled his white shirt off his body. With each ab that came into view I became harder and when he threw his wet shirt to the floor and fell back onto the bed and groaned out trying to get my shoes off. I stopped moving when he yanked them of for me, and sat up pulling on the waist band of his jeans. He crawled onto the bed, over top of me and I worked on taking off his belt and undoing the button and zipper. "What happened to there's no way in hell I'm getting lucky tonight?"

"Shut up take off your pants." He kissed me hard on the side of the mouth as he jumped off the bed and pulled his jeans off. That was the last thing we said to each other while we had hard, rough sex.

We didn't last as long as I was hoping, but while we laid, limbs tangled together, sweaty, it dawned on me that I still had work to do. I sat up, pushing off his chest and yawned, rubbing my face. I felt sweet kisses pepper up my spine, to my shoulder before his lips stopped on the back of my neck. I shivered and instantly I wanted to lay back down and snuggle with him, but I couldn't. " I have a lot of work to do still babe." He groaned biting at my skin softly and I slipped out of bed. I turned to see him groan and fall back on his back rubbing his face. "I'll be finished soon. Keep the bed warm for me." He only gave me a thumbs up, so I walked to our shared dresser and pulled open my drawer. I pulled on some boxers and then quickly grabbed some of his sweats out of his drawer. I also grabbed a shirt of mien from my drawer and pulled it on, grabbing my bag off the floor.

I turned on the kitchen light and sat down at the table, yawning. I put my bag down and turned, scratching my chest. I looked up and covered my moth so I wouldn't scream seeing what I saw. Max was crouched on the counter, shirtless, blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes were pitch black and he looked completely out of it. I slowly walked towards him and lowered my hand from my mouth. "Max?" HE remained motionless and quiet and I shook my head. He had on a pair of old worn out jeans, and some Converse, and besides the blood, he was pale and sick looking. "Kendall?!" I really hoped my voice was loud enough, because Max was still unresponsive. I needed Kendall, but I didn't want to leave Max's side. "Kendall! Get down here! Now!" I heard the floor bored creak upstairs and backed away against the stove and tensed up hearing the stairs creak. I turned and looked wide eyed at Kendall as he walked to me, pulling a shirt on his body. He was only in boxers, and looked really cute with his hair all messed up. But I didn't let him distract me as I pointed to Max on the counter. He looked to me but than to Max, and rushed to him fast.

"Shit…Call Brad…Max? Buddy…can you hear me?" I walked to the house phone and dialed Brads number fast.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think he had some bad blood…some blood that may have been infected with a disease. Brad knows all about this." I nodded hearing Brads groggy voice, and sighed out, explaining about Max.

When Brad got to the house, he had Kendall carry him to his bed, and had me grab a towel and a wet wash cloth. I walked up to the room and stood next to Brad who had an IV in his arm and already he was taking blood out of his arm. Kendall said something quietly, so only Brad could hear and Brad nodded. He turned back to me and smiled small. "Go ahead and clean him off. He is not gonna want this blood on him when he wakes up." I sat next to Max gently putting his hand in my lap, and wiped at his chin with the wet cloth. "I don't know for sure, but he might have gotten Midnight Special. And we all know that with a Vampire as strong as someone like Max, it could turn him into a maniac. He would be able to kill hundreds of people in minutes." I swallowed hard, looking down at Max's pained face.

"You think he was tricked to drink some?" I glanced up at Brad quick and saw him shrug. I glanced back down to Max and sighed out. "This is why I don't want him out by himself."

"He has to learn somehow." I turned up to Kendall who shook his head and also sat down next to Max on his bed. "How long is he gonna be like this Brad?" I turned to Brad as he sighed and shrugged, putting his hand son his hips.

"We don't have enough info on it yet. I don't know all the side effects yet. Did you do some research on that patient?" I blushed and looked down at Max, shaking my head. "Let me guess? Kendall's fault."

"It actually is this time. Tonight took a little longer than we thought. Logan was a trooper though."

"I don't doubt that." I frowned turning to Kendall who chuckled and put a hand on my face and rubbed under my eye with his thumb. "What did you find out?" Kendall looked over my head and shook his head.

"The same thing we knew. Some lady is giving out information where to find Midnight Special. We don't have a name or face. Dead end." I took the cloth away from Max's chin and felt good seeing no blood on his face. His chest was another problem.

"No it's not. We'll just keep trying. And healing people who come in with it. Until then, do you think you could not keep my employee from doing his job?" I smirked at Kendall who stood up from the bed and shook his head at Brad.

"Sorry buddy."

"Whatever…I suggest one of you sleep in here with him tonight. Just to make sure he's okay. Now I gotta go back to the clinic. I got a wolf with an arrow in its back. Hunting season is upon my friends. Call me if you need me. See you tomorrow Logan." I waved softly as he walked out, pulling his jacket on his body. I sighed out, looking back down at Max and scooting closer to his body.

"You want me to stay in here with him?"

"No. I'll stay. When he wakes up, I want to make sure he's okay." His hand ran through my hair and I was kissed on the side of my face.

"Well how about I stay with? Just in case he tries to go postal." I laughed and looked up at him nodding softly. "In the meantime…why don't I help you not do more of your work?"


End file.
